The Crystal Wing
by Chri Gamer
Summary: What happens if sprites are real? My selfinsertion take on it! Please read, review, relax! Ken Akamatsu owns most of the characters except for Chrimon, Pixii, and anything feyrelated.


"Eli'ir neran pei Hinata'iun..." //So this is the Hinata Inn...

A young man, aged about 18, glanced upwards to the huge building before him. Glancing at a watch, he started to speak to himself again. He seemed to be about five feet, ten inches tall and lean, as if starving. Granted, he WAS starving. He had come from the Island of Pixin in the Atlantic Ocean, and had no money left with him. He would not even be here if a resident at the Inn, a Keitaro Urashima, hadn't invited him to Japan, even lending the man some money for air fare.

"Hinata'iun er variuri, ega de'Kai." //Hinata Inn is very beautiful, befitting the lord of fey.

Ever since he got the email from Keitaro to come to Japan, the man began to learn Japanese, a language he was not speaking right now. After all, the native language of Pixin is Sylvan, the home of the turtle fairies.

'I wonder if anyone is home...?'

The young man proceeded to open the door slowly, calling out in stuttering Japanese, "Is anyone home?" Not hearing an answer, he stepped inside and closed the door. Noticing a sign that led to open-air hot springs, the young man whooped for joy, for he had not been able to bathe for four days. Grabbing a towel from the changing area, he quickly stripped down and covered himself with the towel. He then proceeded to take his clothes with him so he could wash them.

---FIVE MINUTES LATER---

"Krii, youn flama!" //Curses, this is hot!

The young man withdrew his foot from the waters, hurting at first after stepping into the Hot Spring. After a minute of getting used to the temperature, he stepped fully into the hot spring and sat down happily. 'This is the life...finally getting clean after a long yinan, my clothes are finally getting cleaned...speaking of, I'll probably need to find more clothing. I seriously need a job...'

Then hell started to break loose.

"Keitaro, you baka! Stay in your own tub!"

Suddenly, the young man got an eyeful of a towel-wrapped redhead running at him, and looking angry. Startled, he began chanting in Sylvan, and gesturing towards the redhead. Right before the redhead was about to punch him, webs shot out of his hands, sticking her fists to her stomach. Caught off-balance, she then proceeded to stumble into his arms, causing both of them to fall backwards. Unfortunately for the young man, the stone floor rose up to meet his head, knocking him out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young man stirred and opened his eyes.

"Alright, who the hell are you, and what were you doing in the baths? Women only!"

The young man closed his eyes again, not wanting to deal with whoever or whatever this woman was talking about.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Wake up, you're faking now!"

The man opened his eyes. "Era'riea nera?" //Who are you?

The redhead, a dark-haired lady, a blue-haired lady, a tanned blonde lady, and a dirty-blonde-haired lady stood over him, obviously angry and confused.

"What the hell are you saying? That's not Japanese or English," the dirty-blonde said.

"It's because he's from a pixie-worshipping island, and only knows their language."

Another young man with black hair stepped next to the redhead. "Hey Chrimon!"

"Ah, hey Keitaro. Where am I, who are these ladies, and most importantly, do I have to stay here?"

Keitaro Urashima, 20, laughed. "Welcome to the Hinata All-Female Dormitories. Sorry, did I mention that?"

Chrimon grinned, still hurting a bit, but less. "You mentioned that this was an inn."

"Whoops, it must've been an old ad. Anyway, let me introduce you to the tenants."

The redhead started by saying, "I'm Naru Narusegawa. Thanks for saving my head, pervert."

The black-haired lady said, "My name is Motoko Aoyoma. I especially hate perverts."

The tanned blonde said, "Pleased to meetcha! I Kaolla Su, and I'm from an island too! Are pixies good to eat?"

The blue-haired girl said, "Umm...pleased to meet you, my name is Shinobu Maehara. Are you all right?"

The dirty-blonde lady finished by saying, "And I'm Mitsune Konno, but you can call me Kitsune!"

Chrimon smiled at each lady in turn and said, "My name is Chrimon Crystalwing, exiled servant of the de'Kai clan. I had tried to stop a guard from killing a family, and was banished. That's why I'm so grateful for Keitaro for inviting me to Japan."

"WHAT!?!?"

"Oh, whoops. I forgot to tell the girls about you stopping by."

Naru groaned. "Why am I not surprised?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
